Holes in Demise
by NykoletheNymph
Summary: Jessamine, a young bounty hunter, is on the hunt for Jack Sparrow. He not only took her ship but he took her father from her. With guilt leading his life, will he end up stealing her heart as well? (Some of it does not follow the movies)
1. Chapter 1

I picked up the sopping wet piece of parchment from the ground. It was falling apart in my hands, but I didn't need to know what it said. Every flier in this God forsaken town said the same thing. "Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl: Wanted" There was a huge reward for the bounty hunter that found him. Sadly, it looked like none of them could find him. Except, maybe me.  
Oh, I forgot to mention that I am the best and youngest (at the age of seventeen) bounty hunter England has ever come to know. And I'm a woman. And I'm a woman who was raised with none other than Jack Sparrow. Actually, my dad taught him everything he knew. He took Jack in and taught him how to be a pirate. My dad was more famous than myself and he was often called the most dangerous privateer in the world. I say privateer because he secretley worked for the queen. You see, there are things that nobody wants to know, things that people will go to extraodinary lengths to protect. My dad, for instance, defeated a sea monster at the meer age of thirteen to protect sailing merchants and explorers. It seems improbable but he has proof. The whole left side of my dad's face is scarred from where the beast's tenticles had grabbed him. My dad was the perfect pirate. And the perfect dad. Not only to me but to Jack as well. I shivered at the thought of Jack becoming such a traitor. If the reward on him was not for him alive, I would kill him myself. In fact, if I didn't know that the queen was going to have him hanged I would do it anyways. You might be wondering two things. First, why do you hate Jack so much? Second, why does the queen want him dead.  
The answer to the first question is one that haunts me every hour of my life. On the night of my sixteenth birthday, my dad took me out to sea and told me the boat was to be mine. Jack was there, of course. Jack was always there. Anyways, he stood up and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You!" He yelled, "You lied to me! You told me I would have the ship. You said that I was going to be the greatest Captain ever!" He took an empty rum bottle and threw it towards us, shattering it on the wooden wall not even a yard away. I was so shocked I just stood there. Daddy had taught me everything he taught Jack and I always thought Jack would get the boat too, so why did he just give it to me? Dad took Jack into the hull and I stared at the stars. The sky was beautiful from the sea. I decided I might like being a captain. I heard a gun shot and ran to where they were. When I walked in, it was obvious what had happened. Jack was holding his pistol limply at his side and staring at the crumpled body on the floor. I fell to my knees beside my dad and hugged him as well as I could. I remember jumping into the small rowing-boat and going all the way to shore. Everything after that was a blur. It's been a year and I still had not seen or heard from Jack. He took my Ship, the Pearl, and left. And I hated him for it.  
The second question is much easier. Why does the queen hate him? Because she and my father were lovers. Of course, it was in secret so that she didn't risk her throne. She made Daddy so happy. She can't just say "Jack Sparrow: Wanted for killing Queen's secret lover," so she posted a claim stating that he stole from the government.  
It's a shame that nobody can catch Jack Sparrow but me. Anyone else would be easier on him.


	2. Chapter 2

After returning to the small tavern that in which I was residing, I sat down on the small bed while noises of men with bellies full of beer penetrated the ceiling and into my room. Their grunts and laughter was an unwelcome disturbance and I shook my head. I was supposedly the best bounty hunter in Enland and I can't even shake a bit of noise. I looked at the maps below me. I had marked off taverns and beside each "x" was the date I had checked. I was almost positive he was in England. I know this because a few of my old crew members (also traitors who sided with Jack) were in town. How stupid could the man possibly be?  
I smirked and realized that, quite abruptly, the ruckus from downstairs had quieted. I stood up from the bed, trying to avoid making the ceiling creek from underneath my feet. You never know who might hear you and try to come upstairs to see who the visitor is. The tavern's owner was a close friend of my father and promised he would not tell anyone I was here.  
I tip-toed over to the door and silently opened it. Right before I stepped out I ran into the room to grab my gun. You can never be too careful. I crept down the stairs and crouched so low that you would have to be going up the stairs to easily see me. As far as I could tell, something dramatic was happening. Everyone was turned away from me and nobody was moving. I waited until I heard David, the taver's owner speak from behind the bar. "What are you doing here?"  
The voice I heard was shockingly familiar, "You know why I'm here. You can't hide her forever. Aye, Captain's been lookin' for 'er."  
I was shaking with anger by the time David answered, "Jessamine? She hasn't been here for ages. Good luck finding her now." He was going to let him get away! I jumped to my feet and unholstered my gun.  
I pushed my way bitterly past three men. I held my gun at ready the entire time. He wouldn't get away this time. "James!" I screamed, willing my voice not to crack. "How dare you come here, in search of me!" Venom oozed from my voice. "You're incredibly stupid aren't you? Do you even realize what this means for you?" I walked up to him with my gun still raised. I touched my gun to his temple, not hesitating for one second. My "first-mate" flinched. J "Here, I'll help because I know that you're too much of an idiot to get it. You just guaranteed a slow, painful death. So, want to tell me why you came here?" The room remained silent. Even David was shocked. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself.  
"It's n-not what you think, miss. I swear it!" He was shaking. So much for being a pirate. He was more of a beggar. "Please, miss. Don't shoot! I'll tell you where Sparrow is!" I drew my gun back an inch. My sense of power lost. "Hold you arms behind you." He did and I nodded to a man near a pile of rope. He grabbed a piece and brought it over to me. He tied his hands together (better than I could've) and stepped back. I Let go of the gun with my left hand and grabbed his gun and his blade and dropped them. I lowered my gun and slapped him. "You're lucky I want him dead more than you."  
"Miss Jessamine, thank you." His voice was quivering and for a split second I felt pity for him.  
"David, I think I've overstayed my visit. Please burn anything of mine in the room. Thank you." I told him to burn my belongings because I didn't leave anything to connect me to a certain place. It was ironic that a bounty hunter would have to be careful, but there are a lot of people who want you dead when you are with the law. Well, mostly with the law, anyways.  
"I will. You're father would be proud, Jess." Why'd he have to say that? I fought tears as I dragged James out of the small building. The minute I left I heard them men arguing again.


	3. Chapter 3

James reluctantly led me to where Jack was. To my surprise, he was staying in a tavern I had checked twice. He was probably doing the same thing I was, in terms of shelter. Jack had just as many allies as I did. We walked up to the wooden door, my boots clicking on the cobblestone beneath me. I untied James bonds and held my gun up to his back. "We are going to walk in like everything is normal. I'm going to hide this gun behind your back and if you try anything I swear I'll shoot. Understood."  
"Yes ma'am." James rubbed his wrists when I freed them, as if the bonds had hurt him. I smirked and pushed the barrel of my gun into his back.  
"Hurry it up." I was getting impatient. All this time I had searched for Jack and now I had found him and he was going to get what he deserved. James opened the door and we walked inside. There was hardly anybody there and those who were there were so deep in conversation or drunken stupors they didn't look twice at us. We walked into a small room behind the bar. It appeared to be a food pantry and James crouched to the ground. My finger found the pistols trigger at this unsuspected movement and James flinched.  
"Don't shoot! I'm takin' ya to 'im!" He unhooked a small latch that was holding what looked like a cellar door closed. When he opened it he descended the staircase. I followed him, keeping my pistol aimed at him the whole time. When we reached the ground, dimly lit oil lanterns illuminated what was, in fact, a wine cellar. James called out. "Captain! I brought her! Just as you ordered!" He looked behind him and gave me a crooked smile.  
My jaw dropped and I found myself screaming at him. "You set me up! You bastard!" Without thinking, I shot my pistol towards his foot. Lucky for him, the bullet grazed his heel.  
"Oi! You bitch!" He screamed and fell to the floor. Just then, a figure came around the corner.  
"And without further ado," The all-to-familiar voice echoed through the cellar and the figure bowed.  
"Go to hell, Jack Sparrow!" I spat at him.  
"That's Captain Jack Sparrow to you, luv." I resisted the urge to use my pistol to hit him across the jaw as he walked close, dodging a very dramatic James.  
"You'll be lucky to get anything but "bastard" out of me." I shot back, contempt dripping from my voice.  
"That's quite unfortunate. You know," he stepped into the light, allowing me full view of him. "I always knew you'd come running back to me." He smiled suggestively at me.  
I scoffed. "Running back to you? More like hunting you down." He walked up to me, now inches away. He put his hand on the small of my back and pushed me towards him. Why did he reward have to be for him alive?  
"That sounds like even more fun." He growled into my ear. I pushed him away, making sure to hit him with my gun in the process.  
"You're disgusting." I spit at him. "Why'd you want me here anyways?" I asked, suddenly feeling as if I had the lower hand. I noticed Jack didn't seem to have any weapons which was a rare sight for him. He must not want me harmed.  
"You see, my dear Jess, I want to make you an offer." His smile was growing.  
"What do you want?" I already knew I wasn't interested but I was curious nonetheless.  
"I want you," He pointed at me. "To help me," an awkward hand gesture towards himself, "Get another ship." He finished like it was a brilliant idea.  
"You're insane!" I accused, "You steal my ship then ask assistance in stealing another!" I avoided mentioning my dad due to a fear of breaking down.  
"I'll give your ship back!" He hurridly exclaimed, clapping.  
"Bastard! It's my ship!" I could feel my face getting red with anger.  
"And I'll apologize." the words left him mouth reluctantly.  
I contemplated this. That was all I wanted, all he could offer. My ship and an apology. What else would I get out of killing him. Revenge, maybe, but I think Jack would rather die than apologize. "Deal." I said cooly, reaching my hand out to take his.  
"Dammit, luv. You are supposed to say you don't want my bloody apology." He took my hand and shook it.


End file.
